The present invention relates generally to website mining, and more particularly to an alert driven interactive interface to a website mining system.
The Internet offers access to an enormous amount of information. If a current event occurs, many stories about the current event are accessible via the Internet. For example, if a scientist develops a new treatment for a disease, headlines associated with this new treatment are soon available on internet news sites. A headline is an important piece of news and can be, for example, the title of a story.
The determination of which pieces of information are newsworthy is, however, a difficult task. Typically, the headlines and stories are manually written to a web page. The manual entry of headlines and stories is labor intensive and takes time before the story or headline can be published on the Internet. As news changes quickly, the determination of which pieces of information is newsworthy is an on-going task.
Also, if a user wants to find out more information about the subject matter of a headline, the user often has to access a separate search engine to perform a search. The user then has to input search terms into a search engine to retrieve web pages relating to the search terms. A web search engine typically replies to a search request with numerous web pages having some information about the subject of the search request. These web pages may not have the specific information that the user was looking for, and the user may not find this out until searching through all of the returned web pages.